


Saorsa

by Tina_Tales



Series: The tales of Saorsa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, I dont know what i am doing, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, War, Warrior - Freeform, death?, farmerhinata, farmerkita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Tales/pseuds/Tina_Tales
Summary: Hinata Shouyo was a young farm boy who worked hard to feed his younger sister and senile old grandmother. The kingdom of Karasuno was widely known as the fallen crow kingdom and yes, Hinata had to fight tooth and nail with the fates to survive.That is until one fine morning a beautifully carved wooden staff ends up on his bedside.Now Hinata had three things to worry about. Feeding his family, surviving the water shortage and figuring out what the hell was meant by the weird recurring dreams he was getting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: The tales of Saorsa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Crow Kingdom

“Where. Is. The. Staff?”

  
  


The wizard only smiled. His blonde hair matted with blood and dirt. His frail body trying extremely hard to remain standing. His pure white robes, now dirty brown and Kenma had no idea what was sticking onto his skin was that blood or dirt. _God,_ he would kill for a warm bath now. Kenma looked at the warrior dead in the eye, smiling.

“I have sent it, where I do not know”

“You!”

And then all went dark.

* * *

  
  
  


Karasuno was a beautiful kingdom. They were deeply in sync with nature and the so-called progressive developments. They were descendants of powerful old crow warriors, warriors who were a part crow and part human, they were feared and respected across the lands but unfortunately feared more.

Crows were beings known far and wide for their intelligence and strength. A group of crows were after all a **_murder_** and they could bring down a mighty eagle.

But that was ages ago, centuries if one could say. The crow blood had diluted to great extends. Most of the population were mostly human with slight crow features principally the dark hair and occasional grey here and there. But there were people born with wings or the intelligence but ever since the kingdom fell, no one came forward even if they did have the genes. 

People just wanted to be normal. People just wanted to be human.

Everyone was trying to make ends meet. They survived on farming and trade. Most of the people did not have time for patriotism. When they would barely stay alive themselves how the hell were they going to fight for the kingdom. 

The young king of Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio. He had been hearing rumours of a war waging between the neighbouring kingdoms and empire of _**Anixi**_.

He wasn’t entirely sure. Karasuno had lost their connections with their neighbours a long time ago and they had lost the final contact with the Seijoh kingdom because of a blunder more or less a misunderstanding from Kageyama’s side. It had been destroyed by the young king’s foolishness.

Not to mention, Karasuno was a kingdom nestled between a mountain range and the sea, they didn’t really have a lot of outside connections.

In this period of unpredictability and the marvellous world of magic, screwing up the connections they had with _Seijoh_ and that had been Kageyama’s biggest mistake.

Kageyama had been staring at the crow mural on the walls of the hallways, his ancestors sure had been proud of their heritage.

Kageyama himself was one of the rare crow warriors, wings darker than the night and bigger than his own body. He had powerful wings. He often found the irony amusing, he the king of the crow kingdom and a rarity himself, the elders of the kingdom believed that he would be the king to raise the kingdom again.

And Kageyama wanted nothing more than bringing back Karasuno to its former glory.

Kageyama loved the beautiful crow murals, he often ran his hands across them and absolutely despised anyone who dared called them _the fallen crows_ or _the flightless crows_. He chuckled, he had been spending too much time with Daichi.

If anyone hated the term _the flightless crows_ or _the fallen crows_ more than him then it had to be the military commander. Sawamura Daichi.

Sawamura Daichi or Daichi-san with love was the military commander of the crow army and one hell of a leader. The people loved him and he was the perfect foundation they needed.

Kageyama often wondered why was he king instead of Daichi-san, the older man even though had not inherited the crow genes but was a beast in the field, skills sharpened by guarding the borders for years and calmer than anyone. 

If it was up to Kageyama he would have preferred Daichi-san to lead the nation instead of him.

Unfortunately, fate was not that kind to him.

Kageyama reached the balcony where he could see the soldiers train. Daichi’s voice carried over to him, some of the soldiers were awfully enthusiastic. Tanka and Nishinoya definitely took that crown, Kageyama wondered how Ennoshita had not lost his mind by now.

Kageyama knew that the soldiers being trained were the best, he had to make sure that Karasuno could fly again, even if he died trying.

Now all he needed was an opportunity.

Little did the young king know that the opportunity had already arrived in their little kingdom.

* * *

  
  
  


_“There is no need to be perfect to inspire others. Let them be inspired by how you deal with your imperfections”_

  
  


The young farmer remembered the last lucid words of his grandmother. Now she was a senile old woman who rarely spoke, she always sat on her stool in the little corner of their home and prayed with her beads, her eyes were more closed than open but even then she remained with a serene smile on her face.

Hinata thought about the stories… _tales_ surrounding his grandmother.

She was supposedly a seer. The elder, Hinata Yukino was a seer, a future seeing witch. Hinata Shouyo loved grandmother but never for even a second he believed that his grandmother could see the future.

_If granny could see the future… then I would never have these ugly scars on my back._ Hinata Shouyo thought bitterly.

Hinata sighed, wiping the sweat gathered on his forehead. He couldn’t waste time thinking about some old wives tales. He had to finish removing all the weed from his field at least by nightfall, only then he could make in time to make dinner. He was worried, the rains had been bad this season, he hoped he had enough harvest to feed his little family.

“Shouyo-kun”

Hinata looked up to see his meticulous neighbour staring down at him with kind eyes.

“Kita-san!”

Kita Shinsuke was only a couple of years older than Hinata himself. The man had moved to the Karasuno kingdom only a couple of years back, Hinata had been in his early teens then. Hinata really looked up to Kita-san, the older was perfect in everything he ever did, he never cut corners and Hinata always tried to learn from him, after all, he was his senior.

Kita san was not exactly short but he wasn’t really tall either. He had grey hair almost silvery-white with the tips fading into black, which of course completed his beautiful grey eyes and pale skin, Kita often wore a short Kimono, unlike Hinata who worked with a pair of short trousers and a light shirt.

His Grandmother, on the other hand, wasn’t overly fond of their neighbours. She always lost her smile every time she felt Kita Shinsuke and his partner were nearby. Kita-san had picked up on the dislike a long time ago and he never complained about it or even showed any sort of discomfort. 

Has far has Hinata was concerned, Kita Shinsuke was one of the most hard-working and kind men he had ever met.

But Hinata wasn’t stupid. He knew Kita-san’s accent was not from around here, hell he was pretty sure he wasn’t from anywhere in Karasuno. Given the certain usage of words, Hinata was sure that Kita-san was formerly from the kingdom of Inarizaki, _the den of the foxes_.

And Inarizaki had _fallen_ ages ago.

He knew logically that Kita-san probably had some sort of a dark past, you don’t survive a war without some sort of trauma, but Hinata never pried. Kita-san was a great friend, actually, he was one of Hinata’s only friends, even though the man could be a little blunt sometimes but he never meant any harm.

“Good afternoon Shouyo-kun” Kita-san greeted “I was wondering whether ya would like to join Aran and me in the fields t’ day for lunch?”

Hinata scrunched up his nose, scared he would be intruding “Are you sure?”

Kita smiled at him, well... Kind of. Hinata believes that Kita-san could exactly smile, the man’s eyes just softened, where you could feel him smiling but he was not exactly doing it.

Hinata called it ‘the smile-without-actually-smiling’.

“Aran-kun made a little extra”

Ojiro Aran. another man who had moved into his village at the same time has Kita. Aran looked very much opposite to Kita. He had dark skin which reminded Hinata of the rare occasional chocolate he has eaten and eyes equally has warm. Aran was tall and strong, taller than Kita and waaayyy taller than Hinata.

Hinata knew that Aran had trouble moving around though, it was never mentioned it but Ojiro Aran apparently has injuries that has made his reflexes much slower than it used to be. Aran already had good reflexes, Hinata didn’t want to know how good the man’s reactions had been.

Aran too worked on Kita’s farm. Hinata adored the older male, in their rare spare time he had taught Hinata how to hold himself in a fistfight and to fight with a staff… Kita-san had walked away from that lesson not wanting Aran to teach the younger boy to fight, Kita was some sort of a pacifist, but Hinata had improved immensely and Kita was proud of him.

Aran was kind and cared deeply for him. He was a father figure Hinata never had the joy of experiencing.

  
  


Hinata earnestly nodded his head, lunch offered by Kita-san and Aran-san were the best!

* * *

“Aniki!”

Shouyo broke into a wide grin has his little twelve-year-old sister greeted him with an enthusiastic hug. Hinata Natsu went to the village school and Hinata was proud of the fact that she was a much brighter student then Hinata ever was.

Natsu was basically a younger female version of Shouyo, the same bright orange hair and the blinding smile and not to mention the same energetic personality. Kita was particularly fond of Natsu and called her Nacchan with love and the love went both ways, Natsu called him Shin-neesan.

The love was shared over their common interest in the _flower language_ , at the age of six, around the time Kita and Ojiro had moved to Karasuno’s tiny village of _Yukigaoka_. 

Like Hinata learned martial arts from Aran, Natsu learned the language of flowers from Kita.

“Ne, Natsu how did you do today?”

Natsu broke into a possibly wider grin “I made your favourite for dinner!” she bragged, much like how the younger Shouyo used to do to his grandmother when he did something particularly new in the fields... Now his grandmother barely even reacted to his stories. Shouyo shook his head, he was never the type to cry over what was and what could be.

“Wow! That’s so cool Natsu!” he said “I can’t believe you are old enough to make me pork cutlet bowls” the older brother faked tears, he suddenly broke into an evil grin “Ne, Natsu… you know what this means?”

Natsu‘s eyes comically widened “No… Nee-chan you promised”

“Tickles!” 

The little twelve-year old’s happy shrieks could be heard all over the house.

Far from the pair of siblings, their grandmother looked at the children warmly, a smile barely etched on her face. This was her family, her family which had the _curse of the sun_.

She wouldn’t trade them for the world.

* * *

In the neighbouring house, sat two grown males in their early twenties. Both listening to the happy shrieks of the young girl, both smiling warmly as if reminiscing a long lost painful memory.

The happy laughs reminding them of their _brothers_.

“They seem happy” Aran stated.

Kita nodded “They are, after all the last of the Sun family, they are quite known for their positivity”

Aran deadpanned “I still don’t get yer sense of humour Shinsuke”

“On a more serious note” Kita’s voice dropped an octave lower and the tension in the room increased “When Shouyo’s _curse_ appears...we will have to take action”

Aran nodded in agreement “We will have to” there was a kind of sadness in his eyes “A part of me wishes that day never comes” he cared too deeply for the Hinata family to wish any harm upon them, even the old hag who seemed to despise the two of them.

Kita did not reply, cause he too did not want that time to come.

* * *

  
  


_Hinata was running._

_He did not know what he was running from. He could hear growls from behind… he could feel the soles of his feet bleeding because of the rough earth, his calves cramping up. It hurt, every step he took, his muscles burned. He did not know how long he would last. The trees in the forest were not exactly much help to him._

_“Ya can’t run from us Cat!”_

_Cat? Hinata was not a cat, he was a crow, he had scars on his back to prove that. He had his blood to prove that. Hinata tripped and fell right into a large water puddle._

_His reflection... This was not him. This was definitely not him._

_An arrow struck to his left barely missing him, the boy quickly got into his feet, running or trying to run even faster. Hinata could worry about who he was later. He had to get out of here, alive._

_Something hard struck him behind, sending him crashing onto the ground._

_Ow… that really hurt. But over the pain, there was this underlying fear that was seeping through him._

_He tried to stand up but his legs finally gave up. He noticed a rather heavy metal net thrown over him, that when he noticed the staff in his hand._

_The man whose body Hinata was in began chanting something in some language he did not even know. Hinata saw the staff glow and then disappear, and he was totally panicking but for some reason, it seemed has if Hinata was watching a show. He had no control over what he did but that did not mean the boy did not feel any of the panic._

_A tall man walked up to him. Hinata looked up, it was a rather tall man. He seemed has tall has Aran-kun, tanned skin glowing in the moonlight and light blonde hair and dangerous golden eyes._

_“Tell me Kenma-kun, where is the staff?”_

_Kenma? That must be the name of this poor guy in this situation, Hinata felt really bad for his, he wanted to help this Kenma guy, he was frustrated that he couldn’t._

_He was only an audience here._

_He answered Kenma answered “As you can see, I dont have it”_

_Kenma has a pretty low voice as if he wasn’t bothered by this life-threatening situation he was put it. Hinata decided he liked it._

_The blonde snapped his fingers and his whole palm was on fire._

_“If you cooperate Neko-chan, I may not burn you that badly”_

_Hinata felt Kenma roll his eyes. Hinata did not think this was a wise decision._

_“As if I would trust anything that comes out of a fox’s mouth” Kenma met his capturer’s eyes, even Hinata could feel the intensity behind the look. He saw the blonde take a step back._

_Fox? That would mean they were former Inarizaki. Would that mean they would know Kita-san or even Aran-san? And Neko-chan…? Would that mean this Kenma dude was part of the Nekoma kingdom? Hinata had so many questions but none of the answers. He was getting agitated._

_Hinata felt yanked him back with his hair._

_“Atsumu may play nice kitten” a man with a sleepy face but ferocious green eyes threatened “My temper ain’t that good kitty cat”_

_“Where.Is.The.Staff?”_

_Kenma grinned. His eyes sharp as that of a tiger_

_Hinata seriously wanted to give this Kenma guy a good taking on how to deal with people who may kill you if they want to._

_“I have sent it, where I do not know”_

_“You!”_

* * *

Hinata woke up drenched in sweat. Who was Kenma? Was he alive? Who was the second male? Were they really foxes? Why did he just have this dream?

Did this really happen? All of this seemed too real to be a dream.

He had no answers. Hinata was lost. He hoped that wherever Kenma was he was safe. 

Hinata got up from his futon wanting a glass of water and that is when he realised….

What the…

Hinata froze… He could not believe it.

**_What the hell was the staff from his dream doing here?_ **

* * *

Preview to Chapter two

_“Did you really not see it? Shouyo-kun or were you too afraid to look”_

_“I pray you never take a breath without remembering the ones you’ve taken away”_

* * *

Do follow me [@tinatales01 ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinatales01) for discussion and to see the images that have inspired me for certain scenes.


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is willing to beta read my work and you are willing to. please do contact me!

Shouyo stared at the staff in his hands. 

_ The staff _ in his hands. 

It looked very much like the one in his dreams. Shouyo was seconds away from panicking.

Was Natsu playing some sort of an elaborate prank on him? He shook his head. Natsu wouldn’t do this, as far as Hinata knew no one in their family had any sort of affinity to magic other than his grandmother, but that was clairvoyance, not whatever this was!

Neither would anyone he knew be able to replicate the staff so well. It was the exact same staff from his dream… no nightmare. 

And that cat guy, Kenma. Was he fine then? If Kenma was captured and that too by his possible enemies. Shouyo shuddered at the thought of what they would do to the wizard. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine, fear for the safety of someone he had never met. Someone who could be very well a fragment of his imagination. Someone who didn’t even exist. 

Hinata Shouyo decided this was a  _ nightmare. _

He only hoped that if this was real. Kenma would be okay. He wished that no harm fell on the wizard.

But a part of him knew, knew that this was just wishful thinking.

The boy began to feel something. Shouyo felt slight burns in his hands and chest. Not enough to be deemed has painful but enough to know something was happening to him. Shouyo lit the lamp in the room and checked himself in the mirror that hung on the wall.

He did not expect what he saw.

Hinata noticed golden incarnate designs going up against his right hand halfway up to his elbow. He checked the burning feeling on his chest only to find an effigy of sorts, a symbol. 

  
  


**_A sun._**

  
  


As if to mock his entire existence. Granny had often called him  _ sunshine  _ and the nickname had stuck until the day she stopped talking. 

Looking more carefully at his appearance he noticed his red hair had become if possible redder? Like closer to a shade of orange, like those tangerines he often saw growing in other farms. His normally brown eyes were glowing like the sun.

_ What was happening to him? _

  
  


He wasn’t sure whether he was asleep or not.

He was panicking. Shouyo couldn’t stress his family over this trivial matter.  _ Granny or Natsu shouldn’t know.  _ He would not risk either of them getting involved in whatever the hell this was. He checked his parent’s old room where the two slept.

Both were fast asleep and had no idea what was transpiring outside with Shouyo and he was glad about that. Shouyo knew he sometimes came across has a loud and rash kid.he sighed in relief when he saw both of them were fast asleep.

One thing less to worry about.

Hinata had always been an empathetic kid. More like even if he was the one being selfish, he often helped others with it. Aran was suffering from PTSD of sorts according to Kita and when Hinata had approached him to teach him how to fight. Aran was able to come to some sort of peace with himself. Or that was what KIta-san explained when Hinata asked why was that they conversed with him but not with the rest of the villagers. 

Now what to do about  _ this?. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Atsumu watched as the cat wizard lay half-dead on the dungeon floor barely breathing. Burns decorated his pale torso and bruises covered every other place. Atsumu was pretty proud of his  _ art. _ But no matter what Atsumu did, the wizard would not tell Atsumu where he had to send the staff.

Atsumu would have to just  _ force  _ it out of the wizard.

He was impressed though. The wizard was tough for someone who looked so frail.

Thin, barely crossing the 170 cm mark, the tired look on his face but those sharp cat-like golden eyes would haunt the one to cross it.it had been a while since someone had crossed Atsumu and was able to stand up to his flames for this long. The cat  _ was  _ the keeper of the staff and it showed in his resilient stand.

This was amusing. The fox was relishing this feeling of breaking a strong enemy.

Atsumu yanked the cat back by his hair making him look right into his eyes. Kenma’s cat-like golden eyes met Atsumu’s fox ones. “Haven’t you realised that you can’t break me, fox?” Kenma spat. He grinned “If you can still run that mouth, I don’t think I have gone hard enough on you”

“He hasn’t said anything up yet?”

Atsumu looked up to see his lazy companion standing at the cell’s door with judgemental looks. Atsumu snorted “Bold words from someone who was supposed to work with me” the other raised an eyebrow “You can’t handle this on your own?”

“I dont have the  _ patience  _ you do”

Atsumu chuckled.

Atsumu’s grip on Kenma’s hair tightened feeling oddly satisfied when he heard a whimper leave the cat “He is a little stubborn” Kenma hadn’t made a lot of noise during their little  _ session _ so every time he managed to break the  _ kitten _ , he felt quite satisfied.

“ _ Kitty  _ here thinks he can take on the big bad fox”

The other fox just sighed “I don’t like this, can’t we just kill him? He isn’t exactly useful if he doesn’t know anything and if he does. Why is he being so stubborn?” the brunette was tired, they had already spent the better half of this month chasing down the kitty cat and now it wasn’t even being fruitful.

Atsumu only shrugged “The boss man said not to kill the kitty” he then grinned darky at the cat in his hands “But he said I could play with has much has I wanted too”

“Well don’t  _ accidentally  _ kill him”

“I’m not that careless  _ Sunarin _ ”

“You and I know about your ‘sadistic’ tendencies”

The foxes froze as a bright golden light filled the dungeon,  _ Sunarin  _ and Atsumu watched in horror has the cat’s eyes burned bright golden before the light died out.

Atsumu’s hold left Kenma has he got up to his feet. There was this awful sensation as if he was burned.

Kenma’s eyes let the two standing, his eyes meeting both of them one at a time. Has if to mock them of their efforts. He gave the pair a very cat-like grin “I supposed being stubborn paid off”

Atsumu shared a look with his companion before they promptly walked out of the cell, slamming the door on the way out.

Has they approached the surface, Atsumu swore “Shit”. 

Suna nodded in agreement “Yeah” he looked ahead already dreading what was going to happen to them.

“Shit”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hinata stood in front of his neighbour’s door.

He had no idea what he was exactly doing there. He knew he needed help with whatever  _ this _ was that he was going through, but what plagued his mind was that he wasn’t sure that he should involve his friends. 

They were sleeping peacefully in their warm home and Hinata was going to ruin that.

After all, if Hinata was right, both Kita-san and Aran-san lived in Yukigaoka to escape their past. He did not want to drag them back to what they ran from, the men in his  _ dream  _ were foxes, and everyone knew that foxes belonged to the Inarizaki state.

The last thing Hinata wanted was his kind neighbours to **_hate_ ** him.

Sadly, he couldn’t exactly go to the village elders. Those old crows were too superstitious for their good and chances are they would misunderstand the whole dream of his, make a bigger deal out of this and end up isolating his whole family. 

He couldn’t do that to Natsu. 

Hinata was sure that the village elders would speculate that a demon was possessing him. Hinata has never shown any sign of using magic for the past twenty years of his life. It would look suspicious if he turned up having signs now, and these  _ marks  _ on him would only seal his fate as  _ possessed by a demon. _

Hinata Shouyo knew he wasn’t possessed by a demon.

He had read about demon possessions but it was nothing he had gone through.

He could be lucky and this would be a bad dream. Unfortunately, the staff in his had stared at him mockingly. Hinata was half in mind to burn it.

Hinata knew for a fact that neither Kita-san nor Aran-san would shun him over  _ this _ . He was confident of that. Plus he would finally figure out whether his theory of the two older men was right or not. Hinata would afford to be less curious.

He thought fondly about how nice the older men were to Hinata even though his grandmother often showcased her disinterest in them. They never spoke ill of anyone even though they were shunned by most of the village.

Hinata was pretty sure that the only reason the elders of the village haven’t kicked them out is that Kita’s farm produced one of the best harvests in the village. The rice was one of the most famous product and the village couldn’t afford to lose such a high-quality product.

Hinata often stared at Kita-san has he worked. The older wasn’t that much taller than him, just a couple of centimetres taller than him but still carried himself with such poise and strength that Hinata couldn’t help but admire him.

Kita-san’s silver hair was cropped short with his tips a considerable darker shade, Hinta had often wondered whether it was natural or some sort of a magic dye? And it did not help that Kita-san was well built and knew how to use the scythe better than anyone in the whole village.

Aran-kun was much built than anyone Hinata has ever seen. The tall male had black almost shaved hair and a stubble growing out. He often looked out for Hinata and he couldn’t be grateful enough.

And on the bright side, his two evasive neighbours knew a lot about the outside world.

He could ask them whether they knew the  _ Atsumu  _ dude and the guy with sharp green eyes. Hinata shuddered at the thought of the pair of foxes. That pair was bound to give Hinata nightmares to last a lifetime.

Suddenly he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to ask them about it.

Also, he had noticed the slang Atsumu spoke in. it was the same way both Kita-san and Aran-san spoke in, only a tad bit meaner.

Taking a deep breath. Hinata knocked on the door, loudly. Sure, he felt guilty for waking them at this time of the night. Kita-san was one of the most meticulous and organised people Hinata has ever met. But he had to do this. These two were the only ones who could help him. Granny and Natsu were sleeping peacefully in his home. 

Kita-san and Aran-san were sleeping peacefully in their warm home and Hinata was going to  _ ruin  _ that.

Hinata would anything to keep Natsu safe.

He was  _ selfish _ like that.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Aran wasn’t asleep.

It must have been years of night watches he had done or it was something else, he had a gut feeling that something wasn’t right. Well, Aran didn’t care. He was a  _ kitsune  _ and that too one of the older ones during this time, he could go a couple of days without sleeping and still manage to function perfectly fine.

Aran was restless. He knew something was wrong. He had this feeling that something big was coming. He just wished he knew.

Suddenly he held a loud knock at their door. He jumped up seething the dagger under his pillow. Years of training had honed his reaction time and he knew better to trust his surroundings. 

Even though his reaction time had curbed he was still faster than most humans. And the only human who had ever come even close to his physical abilities was Shouyo-kun and that terrified Aran. He couldn’t imagine how good the kid would have been with structured training like him and Shinsuke.

Aran looked over to the futon next to him. Shinsuke was fast asleep. Aran sighed, Shinsuke was terrifying when he was awake but the man slept like the dead. Aran was sure that Shinsuke hadn’t even heard the loud knocking that was there only a couple of minutes. 

Shinsuke followed a strict time table and even his body’s clock stuck to that.

Aran slowly got up, dagger still in hand. It wouldn’t hurt to be extra cautious. In the last six years, they had been here, not once anything like this had happened. Aran took in a deep breathe, letting his magic flow back into him. Kita had told him to revert into a human as much as possible to avoid suspicions. So the pair often lock their magic in the back of their souls.

Aran’s senses were on overdrive. It had been a while before he felt like this. This sensation of being powerful. He could see even at the absence of light, his sharp nose picking up the telltale sign of a human’s blood outside their door. A thief? But what sort of a thief knock? 

His sharp ears were picking up the heartbeat, beating very fast. Waves of anxiety rolling off the person standing outside.

Now Aran was genuinely confused. This was  **_not_ ** a thief. Opening the door he never expected what he saw.

What was Shouyo-kun doing outside their house this time of the night?

Aran looked at the much smaller boy, freezing when he noticed it. 

The golden eyes, the brighter hair and the marks. Aran for a second stared wordlessly at the younger boy before he came back to his senses.

Aran opened the door wide, waving the boy to come inside. The staff, the marks… it was too early. He would have to wake Shinsuke up, this was going to be a long night. 

At least the peace was good as long as it lasted.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hinata sat in a perfect seiza. Legs tucked in, hands proper on his knees and of course his eyes not meeting the sharp gaze of the Kita Shinsuke. How does someone still look sharp even though he’d been woken from a very deep sleep? Hinata felt guilty and still couldn’t help but awe how observant the man in front of him was.

Still, Hinata couldn’t look either of them in the eye. So much for the confidence, he had when he was coming over. He was super anxious now… what part of his brain thought this was a good idea? 

Hinata could feel that he was being keenly observed. He felt if he looked up to meet that gaze he would surely be burned.

Kita and Aran were having a quiet conversation with their gazes occasionally falling on Hinata. Kita couldn’t help but look in awe, the golden marks on his skin, the faint golden glow in the younger boy’s eyes. The shine in his hair, Kita sighed… He had believed selfishly that they’d be able to enjoy the peace a for few more years.

Kita didn’t want to start another war. 

War took lives, there were survivors. And there were the ones who regret all that they did, like him and ones who started it. He did not want to start it, got through it all over again. He was scared and tired at the same time.

He had lived through one and lost a lot. It was inevitable, the war took more from him than what he gave.

No one knows how much Kita Shinsuke cried  _ that _ day. He was their leader, the one who was supposed to protect them all, the one who was to lead them all… he failed. He failed so bad. He failed his brothers, he failed his people. He was  **_not_ ** a good leader.

But the sad part was that he knew this had to happen. The boy in front of him was physical proof. Kita hated nothing more than feeling that he still had hope. Why? Why did he hope after all that he and Aran had gone through? 

He was used to this. Aran was used to this. Isn’t it sad that the two of them are used to this?

But Kita was diligent. He knew both Aran and him had a role in helping  **_the sun_ ** . Kita knew revenge won’t bring back all that they had lost but it would definitely help them feel  _ better. _

  
  


_ After all, they were foxes. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Shouyo”

Hinata looked up to meet Aran’s warm eyes. They weren’t judgemental or anything. They looked as if Aran was in pain but there was this shimmer of hope in them. Hinata did not know what it meant and he hoped it meant well.

“Do you know what’s happening to me?”

Kita nodded his head “I believe that you have what one would usually call  _ the curse of the sun _ ”

“... the what?!”

“It’s magic Hinata-kun” Kita continued “The Sun Family of yours were known to be the very first descendants of the very first sun wizard” Kita sighed “Over the ages, the magic diluted and in a generation, only one of his descendants receive what is the  _ first’s  _ powers”

Hinata looked confused has Kita continued, Aran sighed Kita had a habit of droning on sometimes. “Shouyo-kun” he spoke “You have received the powers of the first mage who used the power of the sun”

“It’s one of the most powerful powers out there,” Kita stated “It’s one of the 5 main elements, most mages like us use subcategories of the main 5, like nature or thunder… as such”

“Like you?” Hinata almost missed the word, does that mean both Aran and Kita were mages too? That was so cool.

Kita smiled “Why do you think I am so good with plants and a scythe” a faint grew glow erupted from Kita’s palm, the small potted plant on the table bloomed all of a sudden, Hinata looked in wonder “I am a green mage and I protect the scythe of Earth which was supposed to be passed onto the holder of  _ the curse of earth _ ”

“That’s so cool… Do you also have a superpower Aran-san?!.

Aran chuckled, only Hinata would think magic was a superpower. Aran let his disguise fade away. His fox ears were visible again, the nine large fluffy tails were present too. Hinata’s eyes widened and anyone could see the wonder in them. 

A  _ Kitsune. _

How long had it been since either of them let themselves be free like this in front of someone that is not each other? 

“Kita-san?”

Kita met Hinata’s eager orbs nodding at him to continue.

“Why do you call it a curse?” Hinata asked “I mean the elders at the village always spoke as if magic was the cure for everything” he fumbled with his fingers, subconsciously fidgetting with the staff next placed next to him “Everyone seems to worship people who could do any sort of magic”

Hinata never knew that someone’s eyes could hold so much sorrow. Kita looked at Hinata, the boy had asked a valid question. Why? Why did such powerful beings call their power’s a curse… Kita had the terrible fate of finding that out himself.

“Tell me Hinata-kun, why does your grandmother hide her powers?”

“Cause she doesn’t have any?”

Kita shook his head “Shouyo-kun. Magic is not a cure… it’s a  **_curse_ ** ”

Hinata couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was taught that if you had magic everything was solved. Isn’t that why his mother did  _ all that  _ to him?

“So what should I do?” Hinata was frustrated, he hadn’t gotten any answers. The two of them were beating around the bush “Tell me please...”

“Shouyo” Aran spoke his voice strong “Tell me all that you went through since sundown yesterday”

Hinata frowned “You won’t believe me”

Kita smiled “Try us”

And Hinata narrated his short tale on what he think’s happened to him.

* * *

**Here is the 2nd chapter... I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want to beta read or yell with me about anything based on HQ come to my Twitter[@TinaTales ](https://twitter.com/ezra_pearl01)**

**or my Tumblr @[TinaTales](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinatales01). I want to share how the staff looks and stuff I guess... Don't hesitate to reach out!! also, I want hep determining the ships... hehe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukigoaka: means snow hill, the village is situated in the mountain regions and due to the altitude they are not connected with the rest of the kingdom. They have mainly two main trading seasons which are six months apart. It is only during this trading season the village folks come in contact with the rest of the country. They have a pretty lonely life, hence outsiders are often treated with caution. After all, who in their right mind would move to a completely isolated village with their own accord... unless they have something to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning, I hope you guys liked the chapter... Do tell me what you think and expect from this fiction. Comment and kudos are welcome!!!


End file.
